this kiss series
by BelieveTruths
Summary: On a case, Mulder fights the urge to kiss her. What happens when he does?
1. this kiss

This Kiss

(Mulder pov)                                                               

 I curse to myself as I see her walk back into the room, carrying a stack of files, and looking beautiful as ever.  She and I have been assigned on a case in San Diego, CA, trying to solve the mystery of the disappearing man. I have half a mind just to screw this one, and take her to the beach.  But then I would probably be slapped, or shot again, if she saw me staring at her as she paraded around in a swimsuit. 

Her voice calls my name and brings me back to the current time, she droning on about the autopsy that she preformed, but all I can think about is kissing those kissable lips, wondering if she would whisper my name as I preformed this task.   All I can think about these days is her.  When I am alone in my apartment, I pretend that the people on my porn video collection, is us. I know that its stupid, and that there is no way in hell that she could ever want me--but I am hers. 

Truth is that I have been hers since the very beginning, she never knowing that I am totally wrapped around her finger.  I would do anything for her; kill any man that dared to look at her. All I end up doing is giving these men evil glares when they look at her, me withholding my urge to plant a "she's mine" sign around her neck. 

Damn it, I want to kiss her

I often wonder what it would be like if we crossed the line between friends and lovers.  Is she a moner?  Or a screamer?  Does she like to cuddle?  Would she be uncomfortable with this newfound relationship?  These things enter my mind, always wondering, but never finding the answer.

want her

It feels like I have wanted her forever.  This yearning that I have for her is so strong, for sometimes I can feel the ache in my heart.  I have been alone for so long, I often forget what it is like to have a woman in my arms. 

"Mulder."  She says, her voice impatient. "You haven't been listening to a word I am saying."  I smile as I adjust my legs on the hotel bed, to prevent any cramps from starting.  I take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze. 

"Tell me later."  I murmur as I move forward, colliding her lips with mine, withholding the urge to deepen this kiss. 

"Mul-" She starts, then silences, kissing me back.   As I realize that this beautiful woman, this strong-willed, kick ass woman is kissing me, the sorry son-of-a-bitch, I deepen the kiss, moving her body closer to mine, placing one hand on her lower back and the other on her cheek.   After a few minutes of this, we break the kiss, both of us breathless and panting for air. 

"Hi" I say as I catch my breath.

Hi."  Scully says, a questioning look in her eyes. 

Almost if I could read her thoughts I say "Its something that I wanted to do for the longest time, Scully."

"You want to do it again?"  She asks, her eyes avoiding mine. As I bend my head down, and place my lips upon hers, I think that she has my answer.

~End~


	2. make love to me mulder

Make Love To Me Mulder                                                                                                             (Scully pov)                                               
  
Jesus, he's kissing me! Fox William Mulder, the man that I am totally in love with is kissing me…  
  
I can't believe it!  
  
For so long I have wanted to kiss him, to be more than partners and  
friends. But I was too chicken to make a move. I had this idea in my mind that I was not Mulder's type and never would be. I was not a Phoebe, Diana, or Bambi, nor would I ever want to be for that matter.  
  
I put this imaginary wall around us, blocking any feelings that I had for him, never wanting it to affect my judgment on our cases just because I loved my partner. But I do love him, and my feelings affected my work. Whenever he was hurt, I would sit by his side, never leaving it, never wanting to miss anything in case something in his status changed. I always was jealous when he would look at other women, or they would notice him. There were so many times that I just wanted to kill them both. Yes, I was being territorial, but he was mine damn it.  
  
So many nights I would lay in my bed fantasizing, about him. Imagining  
the way that he tasted when his tongue would force it's way into my mouth. How his arms would clasp around my body, holding me with his warmth and protecting me from any harm. I hate it, these seven years that I have loved him. So many nights I would have given anything to not go to my apartment alone. We both break apart now, both realizing that we need to come up for air.  
  
We may have ended this kiss, but he hasn't let go of my hand.  
"Hi" he whispers as he kisses the hand that he is holding.  
"Hi." I say, giving him a Cheshire cat smile.  
"Scully…."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"Then show me, Mulder." I say in a whisper.  
"Show you?" He asks, confused.  
"Make love to me Mulder."  
  
And with that, I tilt my self up on my tippy-toes and capture his lips  
with mine.  
End~


	3. damn it you feel so good

Damn it, you feel so good( Mulder pov)                                                                                     

            Did she just say what I think that she said?  Did she really say that she wanted to make love to me?  As I feel her tongue squirm into my mouth I think that she said yes.  My body has turned into a bundle of nerves.   She loves me and she wants to make love to me.  I never thought that she would ever think of me more than a partner.     

Never in a million years would I ever think that she would think of me.  I just thought that I was damn lucky that I had the right to call her my friend.  But this feeling, this feeling with her lips upon mine, my arms clasped around her body….  Damn it she feels so good.

I don't deserve her. 

For so many years I have dreamed of this moment.  I know that it's kind of… pathetic, dreaming about a girl that you can't have.   But having her by my side, and dreaming about her in my bed, I know she is the one that kept me sane. And now I am kissing her, something that I have wanted to do for the longest time. 

We break apart, both breathless from a heart-shattering kiss. I take hold of her hand, reminding my self that this is not a fantasy of mine, but that it is real.  So real I can feel my knees shaking. 

"C'mere Mulder." She purrs as she glances toward the hotel bed. 

Without any thought whatsoever I pick her up off her feet and take her in my arms, my legs taking us to the bed. 

As I lay her on the bed, I begin to kiss her lips and unbutton her blouse.   "Damn it you feel so good."  I say, before I continue with my task.

I really don't think that we are going to get any sleep tonight.   


	4. seeing is believing

_Seeing is Believing                                                                                    ___

Scully pov 

My eyes open suddenly trying to figure out where I am.  It is then that I realize that I am in bed with a very naked Mulder. 

_ Oh my. _

_ I get out of bed slowly, being ever so careful not to awaken the sleeping body next to me.  I put on Mulder's shirt that is hanging over the chair and I walk towards the window, my arms folded underneath my chest.Why had it taken us so long to admit our feelings toward one another?  Fear? Rejection?   Has our work clouded our minds somehow, making us believe that we are good as partners, but nothing more than good friends outside of work?  I fell in love with this man years ago, always hiding my feelings when he is hurt, secretly thinking that somehow he would find out, that he could see right through me._

_Now I know the truth_

_I know that he loves me, with the same intensity as me.  He is my world, and I am his. _

_I glance out the window, wondering just what this new relationship will bring us.  I believe that this will cease the loneliness that we have in our hearts for love.  There will be nothing more to hide between us, thus making us even stronger when we are out in the field.  _

_I believe.  _

_As I hear Mulder move within the sheets, I turn my head to look at him, and smile. _

_I love him _

_"What are you doing out of bed, baby?"  Mulder asked sleepily. _

_"Just thinking."  I said as I began to walk toward the bed. _

_"Well stop thinking, and come back to bed."  Mulder said, as he sat up in the bed. "I'm cold."_

_I obey, taking off his shirt and laying it back on the chair. I feel his eyes on me as I perform this task. As I sit on the bed, I feel Mulder's arms clasp around my neck.  _

_"Ready for round two?"  He whispers in my ear._

_"More than ready." I say as I begin to kiss his lips._

_Seeing is believing. _

_A/N sorry that is has taken me so long guys!  No I am not done posting this.  There are at least three or four parts to go!!_

_~J _


	5. one kiss at a time

_One Kiss At a Time                                                                                                                _

_ *Mulder's pov _

_She's amazing, absolutely amazing.  Everything that I thought she would be.  Her kisses are like fire, surrounding me in her desire, her passion. _

_She is a tigress _

_During the years that we have been together, there were many nights that I would fantasize of us being together:  Making love in her apartment, my apartment, and the office. I often dreamt of sharing a shower with her, of being able to hold her in my arms._

_But these images never escaped my dreams _

_I was always too chicken, thinking that she was too good for me.  Hell, I was just lucky to have her in my life.  I never thought that she could love someone like me: Someone who is still facing his demons from his childhood.  Part of me wanted her to find happiness with another guy, but then the other half wanted her for myself.   _

_My world crumbled when she would say that she had a date, me fighting the urge to follow her in my car, to tell her that I was in love with her. Granted, she only went on a couple of dates in the past, but the thought of her with another man made me jealous to the bone._

_I wanted her to be mine. _

_And now she is. _

_I feel as if I am the luckiest son of a bitch alive.  No man will ever have the woman that I have in my bed, my arms.  No man will ever have the chance; I would kill them before they even made a move._

_As for her and I, I think that we will take things slow: One kiss at a time. We have a lot of things to talk about once morning comes._

_One thing I know for sure…. Never again will I ever sleep in a bed alone. Having her beside me; it is the greatest feeling.  Never again. _

_Never again will I feel so lost in the world._

_~end~_

A/N Because I was so bad at not posting, I gave you guys two chapters.  Please R AND R 


	6. More Mornings Like This

More Mornings Like This                            

(Scully pov)

***

I feel his arm wrapped around my waist when I wake up, and making me feel so aroused. So many nights I have woken up alone. I have come home to an empty apartment, nothing but the wind making noise. I hated being alone.  I felt in some way incomplete without someone lying next to me. Now I feel his body molded against mine, his breath on my neck. 

It is such a nice feeling.

I want more mornings like this, more mornings where I wake up with him, laying next to him, his arm pushing me close. I want more moments like these where we are not in danger.  Where we can just enjoy a semi normal life together without having to look over our shoulders 

I don't want to wake up alone ever again.  I think in some ways, this man lying next to me has ruined me for other men.  For years when I tried to date, all I thought about was if the man I was dating was like Mulder in some way.  In a way, I was sizing them up to him. 

Realizing that nature is calling, I carefully remove his hand from my waist and make my way toward the bathroom.  Once I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. 

"Morning." I hear him say as I walk back to the bed.

"I thought that you were asleep."

"I woke up when you left the bed, Scully."

"Oh…" I say, a smile peaking at the corner of my mouth. "You wanna take a shower?"

"You read my mind." He says as he removes the covers off his body and gets out of bed, his nude body ever so visible. 

"Lets get to it."  Mulder says as he takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

God, I want more mornings like this.

A/n: Two more parts to go!

~~


	7. To Put it Simply

Together

Part of the "This Kiss" Series

This Kiss

Make Love to Me Mulder

Damn it,. You Feel So Good

Seeing is Believing

One Kiss At A Time

More mornings Like This

To Put It Simply

Together

(Scully pov.)

Damn it, he looks good in the morning. Hell, he looks good all the time. He's kissing me now, the way I always dreamed that he would: so passionate, so wanting, so desired.

One of those kisses where you can tell that he loves you and no other.

And I know he does.

We just got out of the shower a few minutes ago and he can't take his hands off me. His mouth

is on mine while his hands are caressing, lightly touching my bottom, my pelvis, and my stomach.

God, what is it with this man?

I know, that we have to get ready to go back to Washington; Skinner just called the day before. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here, with him away from the normal chaos of our lives. To stay away from the pressure in the bureau, the stressful cases. But it is only a dream.

We can't stay here forever unfortunately.

But god knows that I'll be inviting him to my bed for as long as we are together.

Together, Forever.

He now pushes me toward my bed where my suitcase is lying. Regretfully, he takes his hands away from my body, leaving them at his side.

"Time to get dressed, baby." Mulder says softly as he kisses my bare shoulder. "We have a flight to catch."

"I know." I say slightly turning my head to see him. "I don't want to go."

"Me neither." Mulder said, a chuckle in his voice. "But we'll get through whatever we have to face together."

I nod, placing a kiss just beneath his shoulder.

Together we can do anything.

THE END!!


	8. Together

Together

Part of the "This Kiss" Series

This Kiss

Make Love to Me Mulder

Damn it,. You Feel So Good

Seeing is Believing

One Kiss At A Time

More mornings Like This

To Put It Simply

Together

(Scully pov.)

Damn it, he looks good in the morning.  Hell, he looks good all the time.  He's kissing me now, the way I always dreamed that he would: so passionate, so wanting, so desired.

One of those kisses where you can tell that he loves you and no other.

And I know he does.

We just got out of the shower a few minutes ago and he can't take his hands off me.  His mouth is on mine while his hands are caressing, lightly touching my bottom, my pelvis, and my stomach.

God, what is it with this man?

I know, that we have to get ready to go back to Washington; Skinner just called the day before. I don't want to go back.  I want to stay here, with him away from the normal chaos of our lives. To stay away from the pressure in the bureau, the stressful cases.  But it is only a dream.

We can't stay here forever unfortunately.

But god knows that I'll be inviting him to my bed for as long as we are together.

Together, Forever.

He now pushes me toward my bed where my suitcase is lying.  Regretfully, he takes his hands away from my body, leaving them at his side.

"Time to get dressed, baby."  Mulder says softly as he kisses my bare shoulder.  "We have a flight to catch."

"I know."  I say slightly turning my head to see him.  "I don't want to go."

"Me neither."  Mulder said, a chuckle in his voice.  "But we'll get through whatever we have to face together."

I nod, placing a kiss just beneath his shoulder.

Together we can do anything.

THE END!!


	9. to put it simply

To put it Simply—

(Mulder POV)

We make our way towards the bathroom, never letting go of her hand. We undress like two horny teenagers and then get into the shower.

Being that hotels have the standard "bathtub shower", we had to maneuver ourselves so neither of us would be uncomfortable. She was closest to the showerhead, being that she is a foot shorter than me. I quickly turn on the water, letting the shower activities begin.

I have taken showers with women before, but none with the name of Scully. Scully is different from the women in my past. She actually listens when I talk, is there for me when I am sick. She is my anchor.

No one has ever made me feel alive.

To put it simply, she is my everything. She is my partner, my lover, my best friend, my soul mate all wrapped into one nice five foot two inch red headed female who holds the key to my heart.

I always knew we would end up together

Many a times our lives have been on the line. When she was hurt, my head went into overdrive, trying to be her partner, protector and friend, all the while trying not to let how her being hurt affected me. Sometimes when the roles were reversed, and I was the one who was hurt, I thought that I saw the same signs in her… and then quickly convinced my self that what I was seeing was a friend who was seriously concerned.

As I maneuver her body so her head could be rinsed of Shampoo, I drop a kiss on her forehead, thus getting a taste of Herbal Essence Shampoo.

"What was that for?" She said in a fit of giggles.

"Oooh nothing." I say, giving one of my 100-watt smiles. "Just because."

"Well that sounds good enough." She says turning her head to give me a smile.

To put it simply Scully that was for everything; all though you deserve much more.

And that's exactly what I plan to give.

More.


End file.
